Am I a dream
by Kindred01
Summary: Eggsy is home with the flu and he see Harry in his bed the only problem is Harry is meant to be dead...Right?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire AU:

Eggsy felt cool hands touched his warm skin, he was feverish from the flu for the last couple of day and the sweet relief of something so soothing was someone's cold hands. Which should have worried him that someone was in his bed room touching him. In a flash he open his eyes ready to kick who's ever arse is feeling him up. So when he open his eyes the image of Harry knelt above him and undressing him made him freeze.

He blinked as he forced his body to laid there and not jump up out of bed and scream …because it's a dream right?…he told himself He looked up at the whisky brown eyes trying to see a scar or something to prove that this was either real or a really bad nightmare but reaching up to the clean shaven face and smooth skin there wasn't even a ripple of a scar. "Harry?" he whispered as he saw the mischievous look that Harry always had in his eyes. "Ha…Harry?" He croaked out again as he felt his head turned to the cold hands that touched his cheek "I must be really ill." Eggsy mumbled as he watched the older man chuckled as he watched young man cough

"Why would you says that?" Harry asked as he licked his lips as he pushed up the white tank top that Eggsy was wearing to the young man's chin and then he watched the bear chest in front of him rising and fallen.

"Because you're dead." Eggsy moaned as he raised his arms up so Harry could pull the shirt above his head and then threw it away.

"Do I look dead to you my dear boy?" Harry smiled as he moved his hands down to the waist band of Eggsy's JP's bottoms

"No you look to good for a dream." He mumbled as he helped Harry pull the rest of his clothes off.

"What if I'm not a dream?" Eggsy didn't answer he just moaned as Harry started to kiss his stomach and hips letting his nails scrape across his skin.

He moaned and arched his back feeling Harry all over him his he was rock hard and in need of more than fingers and kisses "Harry please." He begged as he open his eyes and looked down at the man. Seeing him opening his eyes and looking up at him with a smug grin, it took Eggsy a few moments to realised what he was seeing the man's eyes were black as night "H…Harry your-your eyes are black?" Eggsy gasped as he tried to sit up only to push back down onto the bed and started mouthing at the young man's hip before he sunk his fangs into the skin. Eggsy screamed and arched his back before everything turning pure white before he blacked out.

By morning Eggsy woke up fully clothed and still coughing and sneezing and no sign that Harry fucking Hart was ever in his bed. He sat up and pulled the covers off and pull his JP bottoms down over his hips to find no scaring there where he was sure Harry bite him…he was a dream…he told himself. He groaned and laid back on the bed feeling his whole body ach from the flu wishing that Harry was there…best bloody dream of my life…he thought before he turns his clock seeing it was nearly 11 o'clock "Yep best dream ever." He said to himself as he sat up feeling empty as he looked around the large room "Fucking Harry Hart." He mumbled as he pushed himself from his bed.

He drifted down stairs to where he found Roxy and Merlin in his kitchen drinking coffee and feeding dog "What are you two doing here?" He said his voice was horsed as he warped the red robe around himself before walking into the room were JB trotted over to him wiggling his behind in happiness to see his master

"To see you, we have some odd news." Merlin said as he pushed a plate out onto the table of scrambled eggs on toast "Eat you look like death sucked the life out of you." He told him, Eggsy hummed to himself …more like the ghost of Harry did…he thought to himself

"And you look like a vision of loveliness yourself." Eggsy growled as he dropped himself down onto the stool looking wrecked. Roxy looked at him and grabbed his face "Roxy?" Eggsy yelled as he tried to pull away but the girl had a grip of python as she held his face before pulling his the skin of his eyes down and looked at the pinks of his eyes "Roxy let go of me!" He growled at her

"You need more iron in your blood Eggsy." She told him as she pulled away from him and went to wash her hands "That's why you so pale your anemic." She said with a frown.

"So what is this news you want to tell me?" He asked Merlin as he ignored Roxy

"Harry's body is missing." Eggsy looked up from the red plate with yellow egg and looked at the Scottish man with wide eyes

"Wha?" He asked

"There is a 'T' on the end of what Eggsy." Roxy said as he tried to break up the tension in the air.

Eggsy didn't listen to her as he looked at Merlin with a dark frown "What do you mean his body is missing? I thought you said that he was safe where he was that we could collect him in a couple of days?" Eggsy growled

"I don't know how it happen, someone got in shut off all the cameras and walked out of there with Harry's body." Merlin said as he pushed Eggsy's plate back to him "Eat." He told him "You won't get better if you won't eat."

"I'm not hungry." He whispered, Roxy looked at Merlin with worry on both of their faces

"Why don't you come and stay with me Eggsy." Roxy smiled as she touched his shoulder, Eggsy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her

"And listen to you two shag all night no thanks." Eggsy smiled weakly at her as he picked up the fork and forced scrambled egg into his mouth. His mind drifted back to Harry and the dream last night and how real it felt…could Harry be alive?…


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…

Eggys was back in work, looking thought the footage where Harry's body was being kept until they could send him home. He sat there with looking at the large screen in Merlin's offices it was the 5 time he seen this video. In it he see the morgue room where the bodies were kept. The room was pretty fill since the Valentine massacre was only a couple of weeks ago. He could see ice misted low on the grown acting like it was crawling along the metal floor curling around the wheels of each gurney. Eggsy eyes were trained on the gurney at the far end where Harry's body was hidden under the white sheet he just watched it waiting to see something jump out at him but when the feed started to flicker and then the image disappears for "1 Mississippi 2 Mississippi 3 Mississippi." The image flickers back on and Harry's body is missing and the morgue door swinging open.

"Eggsy!" Came a loud voice, the young man jumped and turned to look at Roxy's voice. The young woman stood there with her hands on her hips and with an unimpressed look on her face

"Roxy when did you get back?" He asked seeing her drop her duffle bag to the ground as she walked into the room

"Just now. What do you think you're doing Merlin has gone through the footage over and over again and there is nothing there Eggsy." She said to him as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him as he rubbed his eyes "Why are you putting yourself thought this? I know you cared for the man but this…?"

"I keep dreaming about him Roxy. Every bloody night since I was ill and…and it feels so real." He said to her

"What are the dreams like?" The dark blonde asked as she pushed herself up and sat in the chair across from him. She saw the blush across Eggsy's cheeks and made a 'O' motion with her mouth.

"It's always the same place my bed room and I'm always a sleep to being with and then I'm woken up by sound one touching me and…kissing me. I open my eyes and there is Harry fucking Hart touching me up… and you can guess the rest." He said, turning a deeper shade of red.

"And it's always the same place?" Roxy asked, Eggsy nodded "And it always happen the same?" Again Eggsy nodded "How strange dreams change they alter." She frowned "Is there anything else?" She asked

"Yeah he's a fucking vampire!" He half yelled as he banged his head onto the table and rested it there. "I am I going insane?" He whispered more to himself than to his friend

"If you have to ask then you're not insane." She told him softly.

Merlin had his own worries someone had been braking into some of the Kingsman's base all over England. Whoever it was broke into the Vault where they keep personal items, money, guns, information and spare keys to safe houses. Someone had used key passwords personal passwords the ones used was Galahad. But he knows for a fact that it wasn't Eggsy. He tried looking at the footage but all the cameras have been turned off and an hour or more then put back on like nothing has had happen. He didn't know what to think "Harry is dead." He whispered to himself.

Roxy knocked on his door making Merlin look up at her, he let a smile flicker cross his lips as she walked into the room pushing the door shut "I'm worried about Eggsy I think someone is playing mind games with him." She told him as she sat in a large and put her feet in his lap

"What do you mean mind games?"

"I don't know…he say he's have these strange dreams but the location never changes and neither how it starts or ends." She tells him. Merlin rubbed his hand up and down her legs

"Keep any eye on him I think something is going on and it has something to do with Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same thing as the camera at the bases, one moment they were working and then the next they weren't and then in a blink of an eye they were back on like nothing happen. Merlin watched the tapes over and over again he see Eggsy moving around the house feeding JB and then calling his mother on the phone before making sure the house locked and putting on the security system. Before taking himself up to bed and once the clock hits midnight the security system and the camera all shuts off. "Someone is breaking into his home." Roxy said looking at Merlin.

"Looks like it." He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair

"Merlin are we sure Harry is dead?" She whispered to him as she sat down onto a chair next to the man

"He is dead. Even if he lived after being shot and the shock didn't kill him he was left alone in the church for days the blood loss would have done it." He told her as she took his hand.

"Who else knew Harry's codes?" She asked

"Eggsy and he changed them all but one." Merlin said, Roxy frowned and tilted her head at him "The house code Harry already told Eggsy what it was and it stuck with Eggsy." He said with a frowned

"Well that proves something doesn't it. That whoever is breaking into Eggsy's home knows Harry's code." She leaned closer to him "Are you sure he is dead." She asked again, he looks at her and saw her eyes searching something in his face

"We didn't fake his death." He told her with a frown as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Merlin look at it from my point of view or Eggsy's, someone has using Kingsman's passwords that belong to Harry Hart, and they know where every base is. Could he be alive?"

"Harry Hart is dead." Merlin tells her before something changes in his eyes "Unless…"

Week later…

Eggsy came back from a mission he looked pale or as Merlin puts it green around the gills "What on Earth happen to you?" Roxy yelled as she saw him sway in front of her "I thought they cleared you? She asked as she cupped his face to see the massive bruises around his right eye and bruise around his throat and a bleeding lips

"Surprise attack on the plan home." He slurred his words. Roxy looked at Merlin who was already calling for the doctors as the young man passed out in Roxy's arms.

She let out a gasp as he slumped forward and she had to hold his weight "Merlin help me!" She hissed, the Scottish man picked up Eggsy and placed him on the sofa in Merlin's offices.

"Quick hand me the UV light!" Merlin tells her, the dark haired girl rushes over to his desk and pulls out a small silver torch and walked over to him quickly and handed it to him.

"What is the UV lights for?" She asked, as he knelt by man. Merlin pushed his glasses up his nose and flashed the light over Eggsy's neck

"This brings up marks that you can't normally see in normal light. As you know CSIs use it to find body fluid and some bruising. But what you don't know is vampire bites disappear under sunlight however under UV light you can see them again." He said as he waved the purple blue light over the young man's neck and they both see bites. Two small around marks on his neck

"There is more than one?" She whispered

"They fade over time." He said as he sat on the floor

"I can't believe you're telling me vampires are really and Harry is one!" She said looking as pale as Eggsy.

"Some things are best kept quiet."

Hours later when Eaggsy woke up he was in the hospital wing of the Kingsman. He groaned as he sat up wincing at the pain that was spread though his body then Eggsy doctor come into the room with a file in his hands and then Eggsy's world fell into a deep pit of weirdness. "You are fucking kidding me!" Eggsy yelled as he looked at the doctor who just looked back at him with a blank look. Like this was the most normal thing ever "This can't be right? It's not…I've never heard… HOW THE FUCK AM I PREGNANT!" He screamed at the blonde haired doctor before passing out. When he came to it was to hush voices from the doctor to Merlin and Eggsy hated hushed voice as he groan to make it known he was a wake. Merlin looked at him with a soft expression before he looked back at the doctor and sent him away.

Eggsy looked at him to see if Merlin was in on this nasty joke "Tell me this isn't real?" He asked the older man as he sat by the bed. He wanted to cry and he wanted to scream…how could this happen…he thought

"I'm sorry Eggsy but I looked at the test I see the scan." The Scottish man said as the young man sat up and buried his face into his hands before pulling them down to his stomach

"How could this happen?" He asked as he felt like he was going to cry

"Harry Hart is a live so to speak and he had been visiting you nightly and…taking advantage of you." Merlin said as the young man looked up at him with watery eyes

"B…But he's dead?"

He's a vampire."


End file.
